Suppression and Smitten
by elainenichole
Summary: Having Blaise Zabini with you practically 24/7 is agonizing or can it become enjoyable and turn into something more? ...especially if you are already something more.
1. Arguing Part 1

_AN: Okay this is my first Harry Potter fanfic I ever started writing, but was not the first published. I think it's weird this shipping is the one I decided to write first when I very much enjoy reading Dramione the most._

_BTW: I'm splitting the first chapter into two parts since I wrote it over 3000 words. Chapter 1 part 2 should be up the following day :)_

_Well hope ya'll like it! Enjoy!_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE: Arguing (Part 1)<span>

Hermione sat in the shared common room and tried with all her strength to focus on her work in front of her, but she just…couldn't! Not with that insufferable, intolerable noise interrupting her concentration.

Hermione tried to continually ignore it but she genuinely needed complete silence. She had an important test to study for.

"Blaise, will you please stop that God-Awful racket! How am I suppose to process and absorb information with you banging your pencil onto the table?" Hermione snapped, as she sat at the long coffee table across from Blaise, which was placed in the center of the common room.

Blaise had been reading a book while tapping his pencil, which he had no use for, Hermione noted.

Blaise looked up from his book and let out a glare towards Hermione.

"Well Miss Got-to Have-it-My-Way, I'm not banging my pencil, I'm tapping it; it's hardly making any noise, I think you've fallen into a pit of ultimate paranoia that you won't get enough studying done unless you can stop the whole castle from breathing." Blaise said facetiously, with an eye roll.

Hermione just shot him a nasty look and straightened her posture and continued to study.

"I can't believe I have to share a common room with you." Hermione mumbled quietly to herself, but Blaise had ears like a bat so it was heard.

"What was that?" Blaise gritted through his teeth, though he heard her loud and clear.

Hermione just looked up from her Muggle Studies book and gave Blaise an innocent look.

"Whatever are you on about?" Hermione asked innocently, while cocking her head to the side.

Blaise just stared at her long and hard, as Hermione matched his stare. She knew what he was doing. He was challenging her. He always did. Hermione sometimes took times like these to openly admire Blaise's physical features, but discreetly of course. Even though he was bothersome and annoying…he was _incredibly_ handsome. Hermione sometimes looked at that as a bright side to their current…er predicament.

Blaise had dark raven hair that he kept long, but not reaching his shoulders. He was tanned naturally, with a golden, olive complexion. He had the bluest eyes Hermione had ever seen. It irked her at times. They seemed to strip down her very being when they were embedded into her own eyes.

Hermione continued on staring, seconds from looking away in the intense moment. Not wanting to give up, Hermione lifted a single challenging groomed eyebrow at Blaise. Blaise saw this and smirked slightly like the Slytherin he was in and out. He broke eye contact first, letting Hermione consume her silent victory with pride.

With that, Blaise stood and stretched. Looking at his watch, he noticed it read 1:00am.

"Granger, bed now. I think you could use some beauty rest." He said bluntly. Hermione looked up appalled at such language spoken toward her.

"I beg your pardon, you do not speak to me like some family pet." She said sternly.

Blaise just rolled her eyes and ignored her. Blaise began to tread up the stairs, but Hermione would have none of that and followed him out of their shared common room and up the stairs.

"Swear you Slytherin pretty boys are all so obsessed with looks. Just because you're good looking doesn't mean you get to put down others. Imagine my surprise when I realized you were intelligent enough to be Head Boy and not just a pretty face."

Blaise turned around sharply at the top of the stairs, Hermione nearly colliding with him, but catching the rail so she didn't fall backwards.

"So you like the way I look?" He asked innocently but with a devilish look in his eyes.

"What…I…that's not…" Hermione tried to explain but she was at a loss for words. She hated it because the more she stalled the wider his grin got.

Not knowing any to say Hermione just scowled at the fact he put her in this awkward position and said the one thing that came to mind.

"I despise you."

Blaise just sighed in feign disappointment. "That's a shame, this could have blossomed into a new relationship, Granger." He stated with clear mockery in his voice. He turned and walked into the room.

"Why do you keep you calling me Granger? You know very well that it's kind of…not the same now." She said trying to find the right words as she continued to walk after him into the bedroom.

"Old habits die hard." He said bluntly yet icily as he took off his Slytherin robes and his tie while blatantly tossed them on the floor.

"Well, I call you 'Blaise' and you should make more of an effort in calling me 'Hermione.'" Hermione stated, as Blaise wasn't really listening. He unbuttoned his shirt and proceeded to throw that on the floor too.

"And could you PLEASE make the effort of being tidy! You're constantly always tossing you're belongings here and there, having no respect for me, your _roommate_." Hermione scolded, as she picked up his items of clothing he was tossing on the floor and putting them in the hamper.

"Oh is that what your calling yourself nowadays." Blaise said smugly as he proceeded in unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Hermione now took noticed that he was actually _undressing_ in front of her. She had been too preoccupied to take notice before.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, rather than asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Blaise looked at her as if she were stupid, looking as he stood in his black silk boxers. "What does it look like?" he said as he reached for the hem of his boxers.

Hermione's eyes became wide momentarily realizing what he was about to do, so she shut them tight just in time, as Blaise boxers hit the floor.

Blaise looked at her smirking, crossing the room over to her. Hermione knew he was now standing in front of her and she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"I'm going to take a shower, so I kind of need to take off my cloths for that." Blaise said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Okay whatever just leave already." Hermione said hastily as she still held her eyes close. Hermione knew Blaise only undressed right in front of her because he knew it would get to her. And so it had.

"Oh the Head Girl actually blushes." Blaise said with obvious amusement in his voice.

"It's nice to know that you feel comfortable being stark naked in the middle of the room, but _please_, just go take your shower." She pleaded.

"Sure you don't want to join me in there this time Granger?" He said. Hermione could almost see the smirk on his face.

"Stop smirking, I know you are. And _stop_ calling me Granger, call me Hermione." She commanded.

"Whatever Granger." He said. Hermione heard him walk away and also felt the absence of body heat.

Once she heard the bathroom door close she peeked her eyes open and made sure he was really gone. Once she saw he was she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Ass." She mumbled at the bathroom door as she turned around and walked downstairs to finish studying. "Yea, he defiantly hangs out with Malfoy way too much."

* * *

><p><em>AN: What'd you think! Let me know! If you're confused that's good you should be. All will be explained in part 2…well you'll get an explanation. ;)<em>


	2. Arguing Part 2

_AN: Here's part 2!_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE: Arguing (Part 2)<span>

"Granger, wake up…wake up…dammit wake UP." Blaise said in an impatient tone.

Hermione groggily swatted away Blaise's probing hand on her shoulder, as she slowly started to open her eyes.

"Wha?" she said unintelligently.

"Time for breakfast, that's _wha_." He stated mocking her with a snicker.

Hermione glared but got out of her bed nonetheless.

"Why must you wake up so early? No respectable boy or human being wakes up this early." She whined, yes she indeed whined.

"What do you mean, 7 o'clock is a very respectable time to get up. Only two hours before classes start." Blaise argued.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she stood up, stretched, and went to the closet and picked out her uniform to wear for the day. Blaise stared at her the whole time, watching her every move through his piercing gaze.

"You look a hot mess Granger, someone with your title and last _name_ should look more presentable now. Plus I'm to be with you all the time, being Head Boy and all. You need to get more beauty sleep instead of staying up so late studying." Blaise declared.

Hermione glared so hard at Blaise, knowing he'd be dead if glares could actually kill.

Hermione silently walked over to him and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled, rubbing him arm.

"Because you are an ass!" she yelled back, as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione slammed the door shut and stood there with her hands balled up in fist. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, anything to make her calm.

_He will be the death of me._

Once Hermione had finished her shower, loosened up her muscles and calmed down, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to brush her teeth thoroughly. Once she was done she got dressed in her uniform and robes and preceded with a drying spell on her hair causing it to fall in natural, silky, loose honey-brown curls down to her upper back. Thank goodness she grew out of the frizz and poofiness.

Putting her hair in a low ponytail, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, no Blaise in sight. Grabbing her school bag and her books, Hermione headed downstairs and saw Blaise lounging on the couch in the flourished common room, reading a book. Once Hermione's presence was known he looked up and without a word put his book in his bag, stood and started walking out of the common room. Hermione stood in her spot for a second and stared after him. She rolled her eyes with a groan, and followed him.

"I hate how you assume I will just follow you." Hermione called out sternly, as she quickened her pace to catch up with Blaise in the corridor.

Blaise said nothing and showed no signs of slowing down.

Hermione finally caught up with him and grabbed his hand and yanked him back to slow him down, but Blaise yanked his hand out of her grasp as if burned and glared at her as he continued to walk forward to the Great Hall.

Their common room was on the fourth floor, so it didn't take that long to get to the Great Hall.

_Yes, defiantly an ass_. Hermione thought viscously.

"We're sitting at my table today." Blaise said bluntly, as they arrived in the Great Hall. Blaise then starting to walk over to the Slytherin table, but Hermione grabbed the arm of his robe, stopping him from reaching his destination.

"Oh, I don't think so, we sat over there yesterday for breakfast and dinner. Today we'll grace our presence at the Gryffindor table." She stated semi-nicely with a large bowl of condescending smile she wore on her face as she motioned toward the Gryffindor table.

Blaise just looked at the table and let a sneer play on his beautiful features.

"You know what? I'm pretty sure the adults won't get mad if we don't spend one meal together." Blaise said angrily, getting easily annoyed.

"You know what your parents said—." But Hermione was cut off.

"I don't give a damn what my parents said, I feel like I'm bound to you by invisible handcuffs, with a lost key. You are ruining my life!" He said starting to raise his voice.

"It's not a walk in the park for me either. Did I choose for this to happen to us, NO! But I'm trying to make it work and get along with you, but you make it almost nearly impossible!" Hermione exclaimed back in fury.

"Make it work my ass, you're just trying to show face!" Blaise cried out stepping closer to Hermione and yelling right in her face.

"Ugh, you are the most annoying self-centered prick I've ever had the disadvantage of meeting!" With that said…or hollered, Hermione spun sharply on her heel and proceeded to the Gryffindor table. She was very aware of the stares she was receiving, but held her head high and ignored them.

Hermione walked over to Ginny, Ron, Neville and Harry, and sat in between Ron and Neville, while Harry sat with Ginny on the other side.

"What, no Slytherin sitting with us today?" Ron said sarcastically once Hermione sat down. But she either didn't hear the comment or chose to ignore it. Her face currently held a look of guilt.

"Oh just think of what a horrible example I'm setting for the younger students." Hermione said guiltily as she put her hands on her cheeks to calm the flush. As she did this she heard a squeal and look pointedly at Ginny. Hermione gave her a look saying 'was that squeal necessary?' while placing her hands in her lap.

Ginny gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just get excited every time I see it." Ginny said.

Hermione looked down and fumbled with her hands and then looked back up to roll her eyes at Ginny.

"It's been one month now Gin, it's nothing exciting anymore." Hermione said in a bored tone as she grabbed some toast and eggs for her plate.

"Is living with Blaise that bad?" Ron asked studying her intently.

Hermione paused, thinking of the answer she would give. She silently looked up and looked over at the Slytherin table and found Blaise talking with Malfoy. Blaise had this weird thing about him, that he could always tell when he was being watched so it didn't take long for Blaise to look up in that moment and see Hermione staring at him; he gave her a sneer and turned away to talk to Malfoy some more.

Hermione looked back at Ron and gave a solid "Yes!"

Unbeknownst to her Ron gave out a silent breath. They all sat silently eating in peace, but that peace was broken by none other that Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Hermione dear, how are you!" Lavender said in a chipper voice as she and Pavarti walked up.

"Good." Hermione responded blandly, trying to show them she didn't want to talk, but they didn't exactly get the hint.

"We saw the row between you and Blaise, how dreadful. You guys will work everything out I'm sure; and soon kiss and make-up. So no need to worry." Parvati said encouraging while patting Hermione's hand.

_Like I'm ever worried about Blaise Zabini. _Hermione thought.

At Parvati's last few words Ron began choking on his pumpkin juice, Harry and Neville giving him concerned glances.

Hermione too glanced at him in concern, but saw he was all right and turned back to Parvati and Lavender.

"Yes, because that's what me and Blaise do _every_ time we get into a fight." Hermione said with dry humor that Lavender and Pavarti didn't catch. They just smiled lovey-dovey at Hermione and then got up to sequel about Hermione and Blaise amongst themselves.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began eating.

Hermione sat in charms that day taking vigorous notes, per usual as she listened to Professor Flitwick's lecture.

"The wand movement for this particular spell is the most crucial part in casting the spell correctly…" Hermione was momentarily distracted as she felt a tickling sensation on her neck so she brushed at it. Once the feeling went away, Hermione continued back to her notes, but once more felt the feeling again.

Hermione turned around and scanned her eyes across the students behind her until her eyes landed on Blaise's who was motioning to her.

"_I need to talk to you._" He mouthed.

"_What_?" She mouthed in question.

"_After class_." He mouthed.

"_What_!" She mouthed more forcefully.

Blaise just rolled his eyes at her and signaled he'd talk to her later.

Once later came and it was after Charms, Hermione walked slowly down the corridor making her way to the Gryffindor common room as she was marking notes in her book. As she was distracted from all outside entities, the fact that Blaise grabbed her by the arm and forced her into an empty classroom startled her quite a bit…well quite a lot.

Hermione became panic and scared but once she saw it was Blaise she became furious.

"Dammit Blaise, you frighten me!" Hermione yelled. Hermione hated cursing as much as she hated getting bad marks but Blaise did it so much over the summer and that now she could hardly expect to believe she wouldn't pick up the bad habit.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were so jumpy." He replied, not looking sorry in the least.

"Well… what do you want?" Hermione said getting impatient.

"I just wanted to let you know our session was moved to tonight instead of tomorrow night." Blaise stated simply, not seeming to care if, their session was today, tomorrow or next year. He hated going and knew it would happen regardless so why fight it.

"What, why did she switch dates and times, we have a Prefects meeting to conduct tonight! This is short notice!" Hermione shoved her Charms book in Blaise's arms to hold and sought out her planner in her bag.

"Okay this problem can be fixed, just depends what time our session is and what time the meeting is, we may be able to do both." Once Hermione collected her planner, she flipped to the correct page and then looked up at Blaise.

"What time did Ms. Braithwaite schedule our session?" Hermione asked daring Blaise to give her bad news.

"Nine o'clock," Blaise said tentatively, knowing once he said the words he just lit the match to the dynamite.

Hermione's eyes went wide and suddenly became red in the face, "Does that lady not understand the concept of punctuality! Does she not understand responsibility! We are over booked! Ugh I despise having to go see her!"

Blaise snorted, "That's one thing we seem to agree on."

Hermione glared, but then her eyes became soft. "We do agree on other things, don't we?"

Blaise just shrugged and tossed her book back to her, which made her momentarily lose her balance since it was so heavy; she shot Blaise a glare in annoyance.

"No we don't really agree on anything, though it doesn't really matter. Does it?" Blaise said as he turned to leave.

"Of course it matters! …Look at me when I'm talking to you, Blaise!" Hermione yell this as Blaise blatantly ignored her, but at her last comment he spun around to look at her.

"What did you say to me?" He gritted with fury in his eyes.

"You heard me," she said not backing down.

"Yes, I did, and you are never to talk to me like that again. The audacity of you!"

"I just want you to respect me!" Hermione shouted.

"You just have it in that pathetic little head of yours that we'll get along and that this is some sort of fairy tale! Well guess what, it is not!"

Hermione swallowed, she was furious now, but didn't show it. "No, I don't think that, but what I do think is that you're an ass, and that I wish it wasn't me who was in this position… I wouldn't be thinking that if you just…tried." With that said Hermione walk out the room and down the empty corridor.

"You are impossible, Granger, how are we suppose to survive each other!" Blaise shouted down the hall, for Hermione was far away.

Hermione spun around and looked at him, "Start by treating me with respect. A wife deserves her respect doesn't she?" She finished hotly.

Hermione spun on her heel and as she retreated she yelled over her shoulder and left him with parting words.

"And stop calling me Granger. Only Hermione or Mrs. Zabini would suffice now!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: So how was all of chapter one! I'd love to hear from you all, give me critiques or give me praise I do not mind either ;) Plus I'm curious…in what part of the story did everyone figure out Hermione and Blaise were married or at least that something fishy was going on?<em>


End file.
